paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Shipwreck
This is a collab story between Grievous 321 and Tbrays30 *Chase *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Skye *Zuma *Chris *Trixie *Crow *Ricochet (characters) It was sunny day and pups were at the doc about to go on a boat trip with Captain Turbot Chris: I can't wait! Rocky: As long as i don't get wet i am fine Skye: Lets go guys! Chase: Yeah! Trixie: Ahhh! Skye: What's wrong? Trixie: I broke a nail! They get on the boat and head out to sea Chris: I think i am going to do some fishing! Skye: I am going to sit in the sun Chase: Me too Zuma: Any luck Chris? Chris: Nope....... (Ricochet lands on the boat) Ricochet: Hi what's up guys? Chris: I am fishing and Chase and Skye are sleeping Ricochet: Hey what's that up there? Chris: Storm clouds....... Ricochet: I'd better go boss is calling Chris: Bye.... (sighs) That's not good at all.... Chris goes to Ryder and Captain Turbot the news Chris: Ryder Captain Turbot! there is a storm coming see They both look and to there horror they saw a large storm heading towards them Captain Turbot: Oh no.....no no no!! Ryder: Calm down we will find a way! (Captian Turbot runs around ad wakes up Chase) Chase : Ahhh Captian: What are we going to do!?!?! Chase: Ahhhhh a hurrican!!....(Runs around) Chris (Trying to keep cool): Chase everybody calm down!! Chase: What are we going to co!?!? Chris: Everything will be okay....Let's try to get to the beach Chase: Okay....Okay... Captain Turbot: Okay... Chris: Captin...See that island? Captain Turbot: Yeah Chris: Try to stear to it Captain Turbot: Okay (He starts to stear to the island) Captain Turbot: I can't see anything Chris: Ugh.....Ware is the lighthouse!? Captin Turbot: On the other side of the island Chris: Of cours it is.... Captin Turbot: The storm is getting worse! Chris: I can see that... Captain Turbot: What are we going to do!? Chris: I don't know yet.....But Calm down Captain Turbot: How can i calm down!?.....We are in a storm with no light we can't see anything!! Chris: I know but things could be worse... Captain Turbot: How!? Chris: Um.....I don't wanna say..... (Things did get worse......Next thing they knew they felt the ship crash on a island) Chase: Owww...My head Skye: Owww... Chris (Groans): ware are we...? Chase: On a lsland Chris: I can see that Captain Turbot: Ahhhhhh We're stranded on a uninhabited lsland!! Chris: Stop! just stay calm. Everything will be okay Trixie: I'm not Okay!! I broke another nail!! Chris: Ryder? ware are you? Ryder: In a tree... Chris: Oh okay...Wait what!? Ryder: Up here! Chris: Ugh....Let's get him down... Captian Turbot:Chase, why don't you climb the tree and get Ryder? Chase: Okay (Starts climbing) Chase: Wait...Dogs can't climb trees! (Grabs on to a branch) Chris: Ugh...Chase! use your grappling hook to get down! Chase...I...I left it at the Lookout... Chris: Really..? Chase: Yeah... Chris: Hmm....Chase! see that vine? Chase: Yes? Chris: Grab it and swing down with it. (Chase grabs the vine but it brakes) Chris: That's gotta hurt.... Chase: Yup.. Chris: Well...Your on the ground... Chase: Owww.... Ryder: I'm still in a tree!! Chris: Ugh....What should we do...? Ryder: There is a latter!! (Points) Marshall: I got it! (Marshall Grabs the latter but it falls backwards and leads on Marshall) Chris: Again....That's gotta hurt Marshall: Yup.... Chris: Let me use the latter Marshall: I'm stuck... Chris: *Sighs* Okay....Let me help you (Helps him) Marshall: Thanks! Chris: Now....Let's help Ryder.... (Helps Ryder) Chris: Now....Is everypup okay? Marshall: All except Chase...Who is being attacked by a skeleton Chris: Okay...Wait what!? Skeleton: Blah!! All the pups: Ahhh!! Skeleton: Blah!! Blah!! BLAH!! Ryder: Wait....Your a skeleton. Made of bones....Dogs eat bones.. Pups: Yup! Skeleton: Bleh!! wait...Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Runs) Chris: Well....Now what..? ???: Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! Chris: What the..? Marshall: W-W-What's that!? Chris: I don't know Skye: Ahhh!! (Accidentally bumps in to Chase) Chase: Hehe (Blushes) Skye (Blushes) Hehe Chris: What was that!? Chase: I don't know.... Chris: Let's go look! *Chase looks arond scared* Chris: Ya scared? Chase: Yes! Chris: Why? Let's go look! Chase: No! (Hides behind Skye) Chris: Don't be a scaredy-pup Chase: But...But Chris: Let's go pups! (Chase and the others follow Chris) Chris: Wonder ware we are (As they walk up the mountain) Chris (Looks at Chase): Boo! (Chase jumps in to a tree) Chris: Hehe Chase: Ahhhhhh ???: Owwwwwwwww Chase: Ahhhh Chris (Runs to the voice): Come on! ???: Owwww Chris: Let's go! (The rond a corner and the see Ricochet holing his toe) Chris: What the..? Ricochet: My toe!! Chase: What the...? Chris: it's been you all the time.... Ricochet: What....I've only been yelling "Owwwww!" for the past hour Chris: Ugh.....Ricochet. Call your boss to get us home Ricochet: O...Okay....I NEED A DOCTOR!! Chris: Let me look (Chris looks and sees a tiny Splinter) Chris: Really...? (Pulls it out) Ricochet: Yay!! It doesn't hurt anymore! Chris: Yup Ricochet: I don't need to call my boss! (Opens a portal to the Lookout) Ricochet: Jump in the portal (All jump in ad find them self's in the Lookout) All: Yay! (Ricochet sees a shadowy figure) Ricochet: Huh? (It's a sanapping turtle ad it bits him) Ricochet: Owwwwwwww! my toe! The end Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Stories by grievous 321 and others Category:Grievous321 and Tbrays30 collab stories Category:Comedy Category:Fanon stories Category:Collaboration